It is known that an electronics device can be protected against electromagnetic disturbances from the outside, and that any electromagnetic waves it emits can be confined in order to avoid disturbing adjacent devices. To solve the problems of electromagnetic compatibility, it is known that all six faces of a drawer can be shielded to isolate the volume inside them from the ambient atmosphere. That approach solves the problems related to electromagnetic disturbances but it gives rise to the following problems:                a new range of drawers that incorporate shielding must be created;        contact elements, e.g. spring elements, must be incorporated between the faces of the drawer so as to create electromagnetic continuity between said faces;        the faces of the drawer must be specially treated to guarantee good electrical contact over time, even in a salty mist environment;        the flow of air for cooling the electronics components contained in the drawer is disturbed because the shielded faces hinder the flow of air; and        it is necessary to create a special system for fixing electronics cards in the drawer, which system makes it possible to put the cards in the drawer while taking account of the necessary functional clearance and while also providing electrical continuity between the cards, in particular on the front face of the drawer. Such a mechanical system is complex and is generally made up of a plurality of juxtaposed conductive parts between which electrical contact means such as springs are disposed, which means are of relatively high cost and do not offer guaranteed reliability. In addition, it is also necessary to mask any empty card locations in order to close the openings left in the front face.        
It also known, from FR-A-2 743 977, that it is possible to use a drawer whose mother board is disposed in the vicinity of the front face, the various cards being disposed between said mother board and output connectors provided on the back of the drawer. Such a drawer is not treated for electromagnetic compatibility.